Historically, there has been a gap between what we think we can understand and what we can actually understand in the complex systems that make up societies. Prior approaches are typically limited to making guesses that either operate at macro levels (social, political, cultural, and behavioral) or micro levels (individual followers, influencers, and groups), but not properly between the macro and micro levels. Complex sociopolitical situations are rife with volatility and uncertainty, yet have significant consequences and implications for national security, scenario planning, and so forth. Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and frameworks for contextual analysis are desirable.